Arthur and Merlin's Revealing Drabbles
by The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez
Summary: A collection of Reveal Fics about Merlins magic. In some, Merlin may tell Arthur, but in others Arthur may tell Merlin. Rated T because it's me. Warnings for each story will be on each story. Newest Story: Chores
1. Honesty is The Best Policy

**Honesty is The Best Policy **

**By The-Bowtie-And-The-Fez**

**Warnings: None**

"Merlin, did anyone ever tell you that honesty is the best policy?"

"No. Sire, I can't say anyone has." He responded back to his king. He was currently polishing Arthur's armour whilst the said king sat at his desk. As Merlin's back was to the king, he couldn't see what Arthur was doing.

"Maybe someone should. Tell me, _Mer_lin, do you have any secrets i should know about?" Merlin's eyes widdened and he was suddenly very glad that Arthur couldn't see his face.

"Uh, no, Sire. I don't think I'd be able to keep a secret for very long, do you?"  
"Well, you wouldn't think so, now would you?" Merlin inaudibly sighed, thinking that he had gotten out of whatever he was about to get into. That is, until he heard Arthur stand up and move around his desk. He appeared in front of him, holding a book. He pushed it towards Merlin's chest." Maybe next time, You'll put this in a safer place."

Merlin looked down at the book and gulped. It was his magic book. Eyes full of fear, he looked up at Arthur. Arthur glared at him and turned to go back to his Kingly duties. "Try to be more careful, _Mer_lin. If someone else were to find that, I would be forced to throw you in the dungeons before I am able to make you my Court Sorcerer."

When Arthur left, Merlin looked around the room, slightly confused by what had just transpired. He grinned to the silent room. Maybe honesty really is the best policy.

**A/N: So... it**'s raining** here... like, really hard... it sucks... a lot! But at least I am updating my account... after several months... Sorry about that by the way. I have a valid reason/reasons: **

**Reason #1: My computer was broken... had to have it fixed and only JUST got it back. **

**Reason #2: My "Brother" Christian graduated this May... it was very sad (Completely unrelated, but i just converted him into a Whovian! :-) Score!) **

**Reason #3: Work**

**Reason #4: School **

**Reason #5: I am a contestant in the Miss Teen North Dakota Competition and have been preparing **

**So, again, Sorry! I'll try to update the rest of my stories quickly! **


	2. Chores

**Chores**

**By: The-BowTie-And-The-Fez**

**Warnings: None**

Arthur stood in shock as he realized what he had just witnessed. Merlin had been sitting at his desk, reading a book _in Greek_, whilst his armour _cleaned itself_ around him. Arthur was not sure what he was more surprised at... the fact that Merlin had magic or the fact that Merlin knew Greek!

'Why didn't he tell me? Didn't he trust me?' Whatever the reason, Arthur knew for a fact that Merlin was not evil... in fact, he had known for a while that _magic _ was not evil, that instead, it was like a sword: able to be used for good or evil. Arthur grinned... he knew exactly what to do to get his revenge on Merlin.

Arthur called for a counsel meeting, which he said was to be a very _special _meeting. He stood in front of everyone as he prepared to speak, holding back the smile that was threatening to break through. "I have called yopu all here today for one reason: I want to legalize magic." Arthur did not miss the wasy Merlin's posture and facial expression changed when he said this.

"But sire? What of your father?" One of the counsil members questioned. Arthur turned to stare (ok... _glare_) at him.

"I am _not_ my father, and I have already made up my mind. That being said, we are going to need a Court Sorceror. Any one have any suggestions?" Silence met his question. "No? How about you, _Mer_lin? Have you got a suggestion?" Merlin's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"That's too bad, I was hoping that you would put in your candidacy." Arthur said.

"Sire?" Merlin and about half of the room asked. Arthur grinned.

"Then, It has been decided. Merlin will be the new Court Sorceror. Any objections?" He asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"I have an objection! I do not actually have magic!" Merlin said.

"No objections? Great. We will need to schedule a time for the ceremony to take place. Gwaine, when is the best mead available?" Arthur continued, completely ignoring the blubbering sorceror. Gwaine looked at him in shock, not sure if this whole thing was a joke or if his king had gone mad.

"Uh... Well, Sire, I wouldn't be the best person to ask, as I consider _all_ mead to be the best... However, right about now it seems to be looking better and better." Gwaine paused and looked around at the rest of the group before continueing. "Are you alright, Sire? You just accused Merlin of having magic."

Merlin jumped in now. "Gwaine's right, Sire. Perhaps you should get back to bed, you could be very ill." Arthur looked at him, his expression one of agreement before it changed to something else... something no one could put their fingers on... it couldn't be... no... respect?

Quick as a wink, Arthur took out his knife and flung it at Merlin, aiming directly at his face. Gwain, Percival and just about everyone in the room cried out in surprise. None more so then Merlin... who was now standing, in plain sight of everyone, with a dagger floating directly in front of his face. His eyes were shining a bright gold color that everyone was all to familiar with.

As soon as it had happened it stopped. Merlin's eyes faded and the weapon fell to the floor. The Warlock looked at Arthur in fear, and all Arthur did was grin. He turned to the rest of the room, many of whom had looks of shock, fear, and acceptance on thier faces. "As I had previously stated, Merlin shall be the new Court Sorceror..." Arthur trailed on, But Merlin didn't here him over the sound of his heart beating. He stood dumbfounded as arthur went on to talk about feast preperations and how to break the news to the people.

Arthur must have noticed that Merlin was in shock, because he looked over at him. "Well, don't look so surprised, _Mer_lin. You should not have been so careless as to do your chores with magic in the first place!"


End file.
